Dimension of Rings
by AnglLvr266
Summary: Angel and Wesley are thrown into an unknown world, Middle-Earth! Set in S2 before Pylea. There are no books on LOTR, so they are like an unknown dimension.
1. The Unknown World

Angel sat at his desk, looking over some paperwork. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. He leaned back and closed his eyes, but his wanted nap would have to wait as a scream erupted from the lobby. Angel jumped to his feet and ran out of his office. He caught Cordelia just in time. She winced and yelled in pain. Wesley and Gunn ran to her side as well.

"Cordy! Talk to me, what's going on?" Angel asked his voice full of concern.

"A man, he's being attacked by terrible demon looking things. They have black blood and their faces look like they got run over. Wait, there's six more men. Four little ones, they look like children and a very short man. Then there's another man, oh he's cute, long blond hair. He's wearing a pin that looks like a leaf." Suddenly the pain stopped. "Wow. That was different."

"Where are they?" Wesley asked.

"That's why it was so weird. There was nothing around that told me where these guys were. The things it kept showing was that leaf pin, swords, and a gold ring." Cordy stared at Angel and blinked her eyes. She gasped suddenly, "Angel, here's your way!" Suddenly a shining light exploded from her chest creating a huge portal. "Wesley, you too!" Cordy yelled. "Gunn, I need you here."

Angel stared at Cordelia, silently wondering if she was okay. Then he looked at Wesley who nodded and threw him a sword. They jumped into the portal side by side. At once the light retreated leaving Cordelia gasping for breath.

Angel and Wesley landed with a thud on the ground. They were in a wooded area and the sun was shining brightly down. The SUN! Angel quickly panicked, but soon realized that it didn't hurt him. Wesley smiled at his friend, who was now looking up at the sky. Then out of nowhere, an arrow flew and hit Angel square in the right shoulder.

A blond haired man stepped out from behind a tree and then six more. Four looked like children like Cordelia had said. The others were a man with a long red beard and another man with shoulder length hair.

"Why have you come to the forests of Middle-Earth?" The blond one said in a thick British accent.

Angel and Wesley were speechless.


	2. Whom To Trust

Thanks to all those who reviewed my fic. As for the impossibilities... in the LOTR movies, Orlando Bloom, a.k.a. Legolas, does speak with a British accent and why can't Wesley understand them? They're speaking in English, not the tongues of arda. If they were speaking that, the Hobbits wouldn't understand him and neither would the common man. (Aragorn is the exception.) I'm going by the movies folks, since I have yet to finish reading all the books. Now...on to the story!

Angel was just as clueless as Wesley was. They stared in amazement at the strangers before them with their old-fashioned weapons. The other man, the one with shoulder-length hair, stepped forward cautiously.

"Answer his question. What is your business here?"

Wesley thought it might be a little bit more calming if he answered them. He did however have the accent. "We have come to assist you. We were told you needed help. Some creatures with black blood are going to attack you."

"Orcs! The filthy creatures!" The short man shouted.

"Aragorn, what are we to believe?" A little one asked. Angel noticed that he was wearing a gold ring around his neck.

"Quiet Frodo. I'm not sure myself."

This time Angel thought it was appropriate to speak, "Look-"

One of the shorter red-haired boys ducked screaming, "WHAT?! Look at what?"

Angel stepped back away from him, "Nothing. It's an expression. We are from another dimension, or world. One with huge buildings that can practically touch the sky. Technologies that can make the smallest machine think for itself. We have guns and drugs that can kill people without a moment's hesitation, and then we have monsters. Things like vampires and demons that take pleasure in killing people. Our world is different than yours. My friend, she's special. She has visions of people in trouble. This time she had a vision of you."

The group stared at him in confusion. Angel knew that they probably had no clue what or why he just said. It was just something that he had to get off of his chest.

The men all looked at each other, then a loud snap rang through the forest. Three bodies then fell from the sky and all weapons and bodies turned toward them.

Angel couldn't believe his eyes. He watched as Cordelia, Faith and Gunn stood up and brushed themselves off. Cordelia punched Gunn on the arm.

"You idiot! Look what you did! Now we're stuck in another world with no shops, no class, and no designer wear!" Cordelia exclaimed.

The blond haired man shot an arrow at Gunn. It was going straight at the heart and Angel knew he wasn't going to miss. He stuck out his hand and the arrow got stuck right in his palm. He winced in pain as he clutched it to his body. Gunn looked up and finally realized that they were surrounded. He quickly stepped in front of Cordy and Faith.

Angel slid the arrow from his hand, "Ow," he said shaking it. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah. Hey Angel, what's with the little set-up here?" Faith asked. She checked out the guys and liked what she saw, except for the hair; she had a problem with the hair. She then noticed Wesley and she quickly hid behind Gunn once again, unable to meet her former watcher's eyes.

"Just please tell me these aren't psycho killers obsessed with vampires." Cordy stated in her usual way.

"Cordy, please." Angel said holding up a hand to silence her. He was watching the one they called Aragorn, who was staring at him in return.

"No mortal man could have done that without falling to his knees in pain, nor could he lose so little blood as you did."

"Well, I'm no mortal man. But my friends here are all normal people. They can die as easily as you could."

"Can you ride?" Aragorn asked them.

"You mean horses? He's not serious, is he Angel?" Gunn asked jabbing a thumb in Aragorn's direction.

"Actually, I think they are. Very in fact." Wesley told him as he pushed forward. "Angel, Cordelia and I can ride. Our friends Gunn and Faith are less experienced." Wesley said, pointing to each of them as he said their names.

"Good, they can walk. We have four horses. Those who can ride, come with me. My name is Aragorn. Your two friends are to walk with Legolas and Gimli. They'll make sure that they are able to be trusted. The four with them will be Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Careful of the last two, they can be very mischievous at times." Then Aragorn, Angel, Wesley, and Cordy left Faith and Gunn behind and were led to four gorgeous horses. Aragorn mounted a large dark brown almost black horse. Cordy rode a palomino that looked like her horse before the IRS took him away. Wesley mounted a flea-bitten gray, but Angel was without a mount. Aragorn looked down at him, "The fourth horse will only come to those he trusts. Shadowfax is the King of all Horses. If he truly believes you are a good man, he will let you ride him, bareback of course. Just whistle and see if he will come. Otherwise, you must take to walking too."

Angel looked into the distance of the field they were now in. He couldn't see a horse anywhere, but he still whistled. He whistled long and loud, and then stopped. Nothing came, and the riders turned their horses to leave. Then a loud whinny pierced their ears. Angel spun around and saw a huge, beautiful gray stallion come galloping towards him. His hindquarters quivered with muscle and his long mane and tail billowed in the wind. He skidded to a halt right in front of Angel and snorted. Angel reached out a hand and rubbed his cheek and nose. Then he swung aboard. He grasped the horse's side tightly with his legs and then went to turn him, but then he realized that Shadowfax had no bridle. But as soon as he thought about turning, the horse did. Then Angel thought about walking, the horse walked. He communicated with the horse through his thoughts!

"You must be a great warrior and man. I've never seen Shadowfax take to anyone but my friend Gandalf before. Come we have a ways to go!" He spun his horse, whom he called Brego, and took off at a gallop, Wesley, Cordy and Angel all following quickly.


	3. Intresting Day

Thanks reviewers. I love getting feedback. To Imzadi, just because you're so worried about Boromir, I'll have him still be alive. I agree he's a great character, kinda cute too.  So onto the story...

Faith walked next to Gunn, but kept a close eye on Legolas. She was glad that Angel hadn't told them that she was a slayer. "So who are you guys?" she asked them.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, Lord of the Elves of Mirkwood."

"I am Gimli, son of Gloin."

"I'm Frodo Baggins, that's Samwise Gamgee, over there is Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry, and the one at the end is Peregin Took, but we call him Pippin. We're hobbits from the Shire."

"Hey man, what's with the ring?" Gunn asked as he pointed to the gold band on the chain around Frodo's neck.

Almost instantly, Frodo grasped the ring to his chest. Then before Gunn knew what was happening, he was thrown to the ground and Legolas was pressing a knife to his throat. "You shall not touch the ring. That's Frodo burden to carry, only he possesses that power."

"Let him go blondie." Faith commanded from behind him. Legolas didn't budge, but the dwarf moved forward proudly.

"And what are you going to do about it fair lass?" he chuckled.

"This!" Faith swiftly kicked Legolas' feet from beneath him. He landed with a thud on the ground. Faith grabbed the knife right out of his hand with inhuman speed and strength and pressed it to his throat instead. Legolas stared at her in amazement along with the rest of the group. "Angel's not the only special one. I'm not totally human either." She backed off. "I could've killed you, but I didn't. We're here to help." She flipped his knife to him and Legolas caught it with practiced ease.

Legolas watched the girl carefully. He never saw a woman with so much speed and strength.

"Damn girl!" Gunn rang out. "Nice attack. Uh... thanks for that."

"Yeah no problem Denzel." Faith tapped him on his shoulder and started to walk. Then out of nowhere a man came galloping up on his horse. Behind him another horse followed. "Hey Gunn. You know these guys?"

Gunn came running up beside her and jolted to a stop. He wasn't expecting to she who he saw. "Lindsey?" then he got closer and he could make out a girl behind him, "Fred?"

The man upon the horse jumped down and greeted Legolas. "I found these unusual people in the woods. They were lost, thought I could keep them away from the orcs."

"A las Boromir, they aren't the only ones." Legolas told him. They watched as Gunn helped the girl down and gave her a hug. Then the man jumped down and glared at them.

"Well, isn't this turning out to be a great day." Lindsey snarled in frustration.


	4. Your World Is Doomed

Sorry for not updating in a while. My brother has been stealing the computer from me and we had some technical problems, but not to worry. Also exams kinda kept me from working on it, but forget all that, on to the story!!!

"Lindsey? What are you doing here?" Gunn asked as he held Fred's hand.

"I was just gonna ask that question myself. Why are you three here? And where's here?"

"Hey, settle down. Denzel and Fred aren't the only others to come. I mean Angel, Cordy, and Wes are here too."

"What?! You can't be serious. I'm stuck here with the fang gang. Why can't there be another evil person here or even a lawyer...actually, that's not much of a difference." Lindsey turned around and studied the other members of the group. The place looked oddly familiar. "Where are we?" He asked the blonde.

"We are in the lands of Middle-Earth." Legolas told him proudly.

"Middle-Earth hey?" Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "Lilah."

"Lilah? You're law firm partner?" Fred asked him.

"God, she said she was going to get rid of us all, but goddamn, I never thought that she'd be this clever. Throwing us into a dimension right when they're on the brink of war."

"Wait, you knew about this place?" Faith asked as she stepped closer to him.

"Yeah, we've been sending demons here for centuries. Or so I've been told."

"Well, do you know how to get us out?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Nope." Lindsey smiled as he saw their faces drop. What a day!

Aragorn finally announced that they were going to get off soon. They were almost at their destination. Angel patted Shadowfax on his neck and he nicked playfully in response. Suddenly Angel turned his head. He heard people, or things, fighting. Then he heard a familiar voice. Without a moments hesitation he turned Shadowfax who galloped with lightning speed toward the noise. Aragorn turned and saw him gallop off.

"Stranger! You will surely be killed!" His shout attracted the attention of Cordelia and Wesley who too, yelled after him.

"Angel! Where are you going!? Get back here!" Cordy screamed, but it was no use. They had no choice but to follow.

The fighter did not expect what came next. Out of nowhere appeared a familiar face as he hacked of the heads of two of the opponents. Even more remarkable was that he was riding a horse.

"Angel?" The fighter asked in disbelief.

"Buffy, look out!" Angel shouted to her. She had just enough time to dodge an attack and break the thing's neck. Angel jumped off his horse and walked to his one true love.

"Angel, you're out in the sun. Shouldn't you be burning?"

Angel didn't say anything as he lifted her up in his arms and kissed her. From their viewpoint on the hill, Cordy and Wesley sighed in disbelief.

"Great! Now your whole world's doomed. Once he gets happy, prepare to die." Cordy said as she watched the couple kiss.

"What does their love have to do with death?" Aragorn asked confused.

"Everything." Cordy turned her horse and galloped off.


End file.
